Magnus Chase and the Feeling of Love
by Lovergirl01275
Summary: A day before her wedding with Amir, Sam says goodbye to her second life. After a conversation with Magnus, Sam doesn't know if she should go through with the wedding or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the** **Magnus Chase** **series or any of the character.**

It was January 12.

The Day.

The Last Day.

The Last Day of Freedom.

The Day before Samirah al-Abbas became Samirah Fadlen wife of Amir.

The day before her wedding.

She didn't know if _wedding_ was the right term to use, maybe _arranged marriage_ was more acceptable. Tomorrow she was expected to put on a white dress, forget about her own feeling, slip on a diamond ring, and tie the knot. It was still hard to believe that this time tomorrow she will be married to Amir Fadlen. The _Amir Fadlen,_ the boy she had a crush on since she was twelve. It was now, she was 17 and she was supposed to get married. She would be giving up everything she cared about. She'd probably have to step down from going on missions for Odin. She'd probably have to stop visiting Blitzen and Hearthstone where ever in the Nine Worlds they were. She'd have to stop shape shifting, traveling the Nine Worlds, stop going to Valhalla to visit Magnus-

Magnus! She'd completely forgot about him. She couldn't use torturing as an excuse to hang out with him anymore. She invited him to her wedding tomorrow. But only as a friend of Amir, so he was going to be there are Jimmy not Magnus. But after tomorrow, after tomorrow she'd never see him again. She wouldn't her any of her friends from the Nine Worlds. Today she had to say goodbye to all of them because she couldn't tomorrow.

She was just finishing her history homework, the unit was on the Vikings. She packed her school bag back up and lay it on her bed. She then grabbed her _Exploring the Nine Worlds in Style_ backpack that Blitz had given her and swung it over her shoulder.

She wore her blue pea coat with her green headscarf and dark jeans. As she walked down the empty streets of Boston she started thinking back to when she and Magnus were on their _quest._ When they first ran into Amir, when Jack slayed all the giantesses, when they rebounded the wolf, when Magnus almost died to save them. She thought of everything Amir had done for her. His list was 100x shorter then Magnus's but she had to marry him, she loved him. Right? She thought of all the benefits of the marriage. It was short too. But the bottom line was clear to her. This was what her grandparents wanted. Her grandparents had taken care of her for years. Marrying Amir was the least she could do for them.

She came apron the bronze ducks, she moved her hand over them and then stopped when she felt one that was warm. With her free access to move anywhere in the Nine Worlds she didn't have to climb the tree she just simple appeared anywhere in Valhalla if she wished. She know today was the last day she could use it. Today she was lucky and appeared in Magnus's room, he was still asleep or dead from their war game earlier today. She just sat down on this couch and started reading one of the books she brought with her (it wasn't the first time she had come and he was asleep.)

After about 15 minutes of reading Magnus wandered out of his room.

"Hey Sam what's up" Magnus asked sitting down next to her. He wore a pair gray sweatpants and a red t-shirt.

"Hey how was today's battle, you obviously didn't win"

"It was pretty good. I almost won but I got another axe to the face."

"You really got to watch out for those axes."

"Yeah," Magnus said with a smile on his face. It soon faded though. "I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you here. Not that I don't want you to be or anything but the biggest day of your life is tomorrow and you're hanging out in my hotel room."

Sam took a deep breath before saying "I'm here to say goodbye and thank you. After I get married tomorrow I'm never going to see you or Blitzen or Hearthstone ever again. I have to give up everything I've worked for. I can't work for Odin anymore. I have to say goodbye to my demigod life. All to make my grandparents happy just like I wear this hijab. I was born in America right here in Boston. I'm not even Muslim I believe in the Norse gods not their gods. But I have to honor our history like with this arranged married its part if my tradition."

"Sam calm down its going to be fine" Magnus said reaching for her shoulder, but he drew back. "We've got one day together and then you're new life begins"

"Your right I'm over reacting about this, I mean we both agreed to it. I was 12 but that doesn't matter I made a commitment and I'm going to honor that"

"Great, I'm going to call up Blitz and see if he and Hearth want to go to lunch somewhere for your last day" He said walking over to the phone.

He talked on the phone for a couple minutes. She couldn't hear what they were saying. She begin reading again.

"I can't do that to her sees getting married tomorrow" Magnus said from the other room. Sam sat strait up when she heard this. They were talking about her. What did Magnus need to do that he couldn't do if I was married?

She thought about what it would be like if the roles were reversed. If Magnus was going to get married tomorrow and she just got to watch. She started feel butterflies in her stomach. A feeling she hated so much she tried not to feel it even though she knew she would. She thought about the first time she had this feeling around Magnus. They were on their quest. At Thor's place, around the campfire. She felt this feeling that she was all to familiar with. The feeling of…Love. Was she really in love with Magnus? NO! she couldn't she loved Amir and was marrying him tomorrow. But did she really love Amir? Yes and that was her finally answer.

Magnus came back into the room with a fake smile on his face. "Blitz and Hearth want to meet somewhere in Freya's realm. Apparently they have great diners there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the** **Magnus Chase** **series or any of the characters**

Sam had to give it to Freya, Folkvanger was beautiful. The trees were green and full, the flowers were in full bloom, the grass was light green, and the sun was warm on her face. She took off her pea coat reveling a _Fall out Boy_ T-Shirt, something she shouldn't have. Magnus stood next to her. He finally changed out of his sweat pants and wore a _Panic! At the Disco_ shirt with dark jeans. She studied his face. He had a grim expression masked by a fake smile. He was clearly upset about something but tried to hide it.

"Are you okay?" she asked obviously startlingly him 

"Yeah, awesome, never better. Just deep in thought" Magnus said in a faraway voice.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam said as they walked to the diner.

"What I'm going to wear to your wedding"

"You're friends with Blitz and you still haven't decided what you're going to wear to my wedding?"

"What are you wearing?"

"A wedding dress obviously"

"You bought a wedding dress?" Magnus said sarcastically

"Well no, Blitz made me one, it's beautiful"

"Well what's Amir wearing?"

"I don't know but he's the groom it's different"

"What are Blitz and Hearth wearing?"

"Do you really expect me to know what every one of my guests are wearing? Besides why don't you just ask them?"

"I didn't think of that, good one al-Abbas"

"I try" Sam said in a mocking tone

They finally arrived at the diner. It was an old 50's diner. Blitz and Hearth were at a table near the window. Magnus and Sam soon joined them.

"Hey guys" Magnus said sliding into his seat next to her.

 _Hi_ _Hearthstone_ signed

"So, um, Blitz can you make me a suit for tomorrow?" Magnus asked

"Really kid, I can't make a suit on such short notice" Blitzen said. Magnus's head hung "lucky for you I already made one"

Magnus smiled at how well Blitz knew him.

"So Sam ready for the big day?" Blitzen said

"Every ones acting as if it's the biggest day of my life or something" Sam replied

 _Um it kind of is_ Hearthstone signed

"For now, knowing Amir I'll be pregnant before my 18th birthday" Sam remarked

"I didn't know you wanted Kids" Magnus said

"I do just not until I'm at least 24"

"Well that sucks" Blitzen said

"But I love him and if he wants kids when he's young so be it" Sam said. Magnus's smile faded at the word love.

 _What's wrong?_ Hearth signed

"Nothing just tired" Magnus replied

Then the waitress showed up. She took their orders and walked away to punch them in.

Heath pointed to Sam's finger _No ring?_ __He signed

"Nope, Amir never proposed, so no ring until tomorrow" Sam said

"That sucks" Blitz said "Not that we don't like that yours here but tomorrow is the biggest day of your life, and your spending your last day as Samirah al-Abbas in dinner from the 1950's with a dead guy, elf and dwarf."

"Hey I'm not a dead guy" Magnus laughed "I'm an einherjar there's a difference"

 _Sure there is_ Hearth signed

"I'm here to say good bye to all of you. After I get married tomorrow I will give up anything connecting me to my father. Which includes my demigod life. Thank you all, you're the best friends I've ever had. Thank you I wouldn't trade this experience for any other. If I got to choose I wouldn't get married tomorrow, but I don't. I'm just happy I love Amir and he loves me back."

"Hold up your get _married_ tomorrow" said a voice "and you didn't invite me"

Magnus reached up to his necklace and pulled off the pendent turning it in to the sword of the summer, Jack.

"Can I ever have a conversation with someone without you butting in?" Magnus asked the sword.

"Nope, especially when it's about a wedding I wasn't invited too. Come on Sam where friends, invite me to your wedding, who are you marrying anyway? Magnus?" Jack said

Sam felt her face turn red. She hadn't been expecting him to say that. "No, I'm marrying my fiancée, Amir Fadlen"

"The Falafel guy? Girl you can do better than that your friends with gods" Jack said as he floated next to her.

"I don't care I love Amir." Sam said redder than ever.

"Quit lying to yourself you clearly love-" Jack was cut off By Magnus grabbing him and turning him back into a pendent.

"Thank you"

"Any time" he said with a smile.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. I'm going to miss all of you." Sam finished.

 _We're going to miss you too._ Hearthstone signed.

"Who's your bridesmaid?" Blitz asked shoving a donut into his mouth.

"I don't know actually I don't have many friends so I didn't pick one" she said

"How about you ask Freya?" Blitzen replied

"That's a good idea I'll ask her after were done here. I mean she is the goddess of love" Sam said

"What time is it?" Magnus asked

"Why do you have somewhere to be?" she replied

"I'm going see Annabeth at the mall. She flew up for the week with her boyfriend, Percy, so I have to pick them up at 6:45"he finished

"Well its 6:15 now so you might want to get going" Blitzen said

"I'll come with you. I haven't seen Annabeth in a while so it will be nice to catch up." I said grabbing my coat off the back of my chair

"Okay let's get going then" Magnus said as he to slipped his jacket on.

The walk to the mall was quiet. They didn't talk much. They got to the top level of the parking garage just as Blackjack landed, thankfully missing the car next to him. Annabeth dismounted first, then Percy. Percy then handed Blackjack a donut which he accepted quickly and wolfed down.

Annabeth walked forward and hugged Magnus and her.

"It's so great to see you guys again!" Annabeth said

"It's great to see you too!" Sam replied

"I hear you're getting married tomorrow" Percy said "though I don't remember getting an invitation"

"Shut up seaweed brain!" Annabeth said punching Percy in the arm "I already explained this to you, if her grandparents haven't meet them they can't go and we haven't meet them, so deal with it"

"Actually I was going to ask you guys to come." Sam said "also I need a bridesmaid you up for it Annabeth?"

"Of course I'd love to"

"And Percy can go as your date" Magnus said

"What time?" Percy asked

"1:00 o'clock" Magnus replied

"We'll be there" Annabeth promised

Just then Sam's phone buzzed. It was her grandparents.

"I have to get going see you guys tomorrow, Bye" and she ran off.


End file.
